Mon Angleterre
by lilredd3394
Summary: There's a killer on the lose and he has certain targets  FAIL SUMMARY!
1. Chapter 1

"Mon Angleterre!"

Arthur turned "Oh No" he muttered looking at the French, he was the last person he wanted to see right now "Not you"

Francis crossed his arms across his chest "Who do you want it to be?" he asked with a frown as his violet eyes ment the english green ones. He could tell his amazing day was going to do down hill fast "Who were you expecting Alfred...Or maybe Mattieu"

"Thats not what I ment!" Arthur snapped glaring at the French "I am not in the mood for your stupid games right now! So why dont you go and annoy someone else for a change! Do whatever, just leave me the Hell alone!"

Francis took a step back, his day had just gone from his soon to be best day of his life to the worst day of his life. He looked down "I see" he muttered biting his lip, he wasnt going to shed a tear infront of Arthur. He looked at his friend "I will just come back later" he said, he knew his voice cracked. He knew that his feeling could be heard through his voice "See you later, Arthur" he turned and walked back towards his car, tears were sliding down his pale face.

"Francis..." Arthur said watching him drive away, he saw the tears filling the frenchs eyes. He swallowed, what had he done? Francis was always there for him when no one else was, why did he just turn him away? He wanted to punch himself, over and over again. He looked at the sky as the first few drops of water fell from the sky. He close his eyes, he felt like the sky was crying as well. He started down the long dark alley was behind his house, he knew nothing could make up to Francis for what he had said. He wouldnt be suprise if they never talked to eachother again.

Francis pulled into his driveway, he parked the car in the garage and stepped out into the rain. He was happy for the rain, it hid the tears he had shed. He brushed his wet blonde hair out of his face as he entered his house. He tossed his shoes to the side and his coat on the sofa. He wanted to be alone, but he knew that the only person he ever wanted to be with was Arthur. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened the lid and looked inside. Sitting on the soft white cusion was a ring, a silver ring with small diamonds embedded into the silver. He placed the box on the fireplace, he was going to propose to Arthur. He now knew that he wasnt going to be able to, he knew that day would never come soon. "What was I hopeing for?" he asked himself as he stepped into the bathroom, he turned on the faucet and spashed his face with warm water "How could I ever think that Arthur would want to marry me... He had said no once when we were young, what would make now any different?" He wipped his face off with a towel just as his phone started ringing, he slung the towel around his shoulders before picking up his phone.  
**Arthur Kurkland **  
Francis put the phone back down, he didnt want to talk right now. If he talked to Arthur he knew he was break down in tears.

Arthur closed his phone, Francis had not picked up. He looked at the picture of Francis he had on his phone, he smiled. He remembered those days, he and francis never got along without a few choice words here and there. He didnt want to go back to those days, but yet he knew that it was slowly going back to it. He set his phone down on his dresser "why was Francis so happy?" he asked himself as he undressed himself. He stepped into the shower, the warm water gently ran down his chest. It felt like fingers, leaving a trail across his chest. It felt like francis...

Francis stared at his ceiling, why cant he stop thinking about Arthur? He closed his eyes, trying to picture something other then Arthur. He felt a smile crawl across his face, he saw Arthur, naked on his bed...begging him to join him, to claim him. Francis eyes flew open, his face was burning up "Stupid" he said pressing his palm to his forehead "Oubliez lAngleterre"

Arthur shut the water off, why must Francis be on his mind now of all times? He wrapped a towel around his waist before leaving the steamy bathroom. He sat down on the bed, reached over and grabbed his phone. He quickly punched in a number.

Francis looked at his phone, it was ringing again. He picked it up.  
**Mattieu Williams **  
He smiled and answered it "Puis-je vous aider, Mattieu?" he said laying back down on the bed

_Arthur called me, he said something was bothering you_

Francis sighed, Damn that guy "Nothings bothering me, Mattieu" he replied closing his eyes, just hearing someone elses voice should get his mind off Arthur

_Are you sure? would you like me to go over there?_

Francis laughed "Non, mon Cheri" he said "Ill be fine, you might want to visit Arthur. He hasnt been himself recently"

_Only you would know that, Francis _

"What is that suposed to mean?" Francis said, but the canadian had hung up. He stared at the phone, talking to Mattieu wasnt much help. It was even worse since Arthur told Mattieu to call him. He sighed as he put his phone on the pillow, he closed his eyes. He focused on keeping his mind empty and away from Arthur.

"Hes worried about me" Arthur said, Mattieu had called him back telling him that Francis was worried about him "Why?"

_He said you havnt been yourself recently, so its making him worried _

"thank you, Matt" Arthur said before hanging up the phone, he knew that Francis wouldnt pick up his phone, but he was going to try one last time.

Francis hissed, How many people are going to call him. He looked at the phone.  
**Arthur Kurkland**  
His sighed, he held the phone to his ear "oui" he said

_Francis!_

"who else would it be?" Francis asked glaring at his ceiling

_you didnt pick up last time, so i didnt think you would this time _

"I was in the shower" Francis lied, he didnt want Arthur to be mad at him "I had just gotten out when Mattieu called me"

_Oh...Im sorry about earlier. I didnt mean to take my anger out on you, and I must have ruined your day _

"Non, Mon Angleterre" Francis said sitting up "You could never ruin my day, you just changed a few of my plans thats all"

_Plans? What plans?_

"Ill tell you later" Francis said, he stood up and grabbed his car keys "goodbye Arthur"

_Francis! Wait! __**BANG!**_

Francis froze "Arthur!" He said, he could hear yelling in the other end then another gunshot "Arthur!" He was getting dialtone now. He looked at his phone, he had to get the Arthurs house and fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Francis skidded to a halt in Arthurs driveway, he could tell from there that the front door had been forced open from the outside. He ran towards the house, he didnt even bother to turn his car off. "Arthur!" He cried running down the narrow hallway "Arthur!" Please don't let him be too late. He stopped infront of the bedroom door, he tried to turn the handle but it was locked. He took a step back and kicked down the front door. All he saw was blood. It was smeared everywhere, you could tell where the fight started and where it ended. "Arthur?" he muttered looking around the bedroom, he had to find him or the English would die of blood loss. Then he saw him, laying in a pool of his own blood by the balcony. "Arthur" he cried running towards his friend, no...his love. He knelt down in the blood, he didnt care if it stained his clothes. "Don't leave me, Arthur!" He said gently rolling him onto his back, faded green eyes looked up at the ceiling "Arthur!" The Britain wasn't moving, no matter what the Frenchman did. Tears slowly slid down Francis' face as he stared at the limp body of his lover, he let out a chocked cry before holding Arthur to his chest. He wasn't going to let him go again "I love you, Arthur" he whispered as he pressed a kiss to Arthur's temple "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you"

_ It's not your fault, Please! Don't blame yourself_

Francis stood up with the Britain in his arms, he set Arthur down on the bed. He looked around, something wasn't right. Francis reached into a drawer and pulled out Arthur's gun, he cocked the gun before walking slowly and cautiously towards the bathroom. He brought his leg up and kicked the door in, his gun instantly flying up. He was looking down the barrel of another gun, the person holding it was covered in blood. His violet eyes were shining with madness. Francis gulped "M-Mathieu?" he said staring at his son "Arthur, Why?"

"He was in the way" Matthew said, his voice was full of madness "I've said so many times before, PaPa….You're mine"

Francis shook his head "You're mad Mathieu! I love you, yes, but like a son. Not a lover!" he explained but that only mad the violet eyes narrow dangerously "please, Mathieu! Mon Fils! Don't do this"

"You must wake up eventually PaPa" Matthew said pressing the barrel between the frenchmans eyes "better now then never, Oui?"

Francis gulped his own violet-blue eyes were wide with fear, his innocent little Canadian couldn't be doing this. He couldn't hurt a fly "What happened to mon Petit Mathieu?" He asked closing his eyes "The innocent child I raised with Arthur, I would have expected this from Alfred. Not from you"

"Don't compare me to Alfred!" Matthew yelled his finger tightening on the trigger "All I've ever wanted was to be loved like you loved Arthur and Alfred, but I never got that" he had hints of tears in his eyes "You just turned me away like some stranger"

Francis looked at the bloody Britain from the corner of his eyes, he sighed "Oui" he said after a long pause "but that doesn't mean you should take your anger out on anyone else" he looked back at Matthew "if you should take it out on anyone it's me"

"That's why I did what I did" Matthew said pulling the hammer back on the gun, his smile had grown with madness "Au Revoir, PaPa" he finished as his finger pulled the trigger.

Francis shot up in bed, he was covered in sweat. He pressed his hand to his chest as he tried to calm his racing heart. It was just a dream, wasn't it. Francis looked at the bed next to him, Arthur wasn't there like he normally way. He looked at the clock and got out of bed, the first thing he did was grab his cell phone and call Arthur. He listened to the phone ring, one, two, three.

_**Hello?**_

Francis breathed a sigh of relief "Mon Angleterre!" he cried into the phone, tears were filling his eyes. He could see the Britain wince in his head.

_**What do you bastard? It's three o'clock in the bloody morning! **_

"I had a nightmare" Francis admitted he smiled as he heard the Britain growl through the phone

_**You woke me up because of a nightmare! **_

"It was about you" Francis said, and instantly heard silence "You died, Mathieu had shot you out of jealously…. Can you meet me at the park?"

_***sigh* Fine, give me an hour**_

Francis quickly thanked him before hanging up his phone and getting dressed. He grabbed the ring off the fireplace and carefully looked the ring over for any damage before he headed out the door. He pulled up to the park and Arthur was already there, he looked beyond pissed. Francis got out of his car and walked over to Arthur who was turning to look at him. Francis pulled Arthur into a passionate kiss before the Britain could say anything.

Arthur's eyes grew, he wasn't expecting this. He pushed the Frenchman away before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand "what the hell!" he snapped his green eyes narrowing

Francis smiled before taking Arthur's hand and getting onto his knee "Arthur, I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I feel a connection" he said he could see Arthur's face turning from rage to shock in the matter of a few seconds "Will you Marry me?"

Arthur stared as Francis pulled out a silver ring, he so wasn't expecting this. He turned his gaze from Francis' face to the ring and back again before his expression softened "yes" he whispered before getting tackled by a happy Frenchman

Francis smiled before sliding the ring onto Arthur's fingers "Je T'aime, Mon Angleterre" he whispered before pulling Arthur into another kiss, this time the Britain kissed back. Francis was beyond happy, He wasn't going to let his dream come true.


End file.
